cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Lights Out! (Script)
News Reporter: The weather this evening will be cold and snowy, an arctic wind blowing from the north will lower the temperature...... [Strong storms, heavy snow, damaging winds, artic wind, freezing rain & gusty clouds are nasty storms possible] Caillou: Vroom! Vroom! Beep! Beep! Storyteller: Caillou and Daddy didn't know it yet, but the winter storm was heading their way. Caillou: Vroom! Gilbert! [Gilbert is meowing] Do you want go outside, Gilbert? Daddy: Now let's look at the international forecast. Why don't you let him out, Caillou? Caillou: Okay. Come on, Gilbert! [Gilbert is meowing] Daddy, look! Storyteller: Caillou was amazed by the snow. The wind was very strong with blowing the snow around in circles, making it very hard to see outside. Caillou was sure that tomorrow would be a great day to build a snowman. Daddy: Boy, that sounds storm. The weather-man said it would be freezing rain tonight. I'd better turn up the heat. Why don't we go and see if Mommy needs help setting the table? Caillou: Okay, Daddy. Vroom! Red light. Green light. [Caillou wanted to play car] Vroom! Red light! Mommy: Hi, sweetie! Are you getting hungry? Caillou: Yes. Green light! Vroom! Okay, now we are parking! Mommy: [Making pancakes in a hand blender] Whoo! That's an awful storm! [It's strong and nasty thunderstorm, freezing rain, damaging winds, artic winds and gusty clouds possible] Daddy: It looks like it's getting worse. [nasty storms] Mommy: Well, there is no use worrying about something we can't control, huh? Why don't you go get wash it up for supper, Caillou? Storyteller: Caillou wonder why Mommy and Daddy were so worried about the storm. I think we forgot the magic words. Green light! Vroom! [The lights flickered and topple the power line by the damaging wind] Hey! [Now the power goes out and it popped out] Daddy? Storyteller: Caillou was feeling very alone in the dark and he decided he would try and turn the lights back on himself! Caillou didn't understand how the lights could turn off all by themselves. When he couldn't turn them back on, he was very afraid. Caillou: Daddy! Daddy: I'm coming, Caillou. Stay where you are! Caillou: The lights aren't working, Daddy. Daddy: The storm must've caused the power failure. Caillou: What's that? Daddy: That's why there is no electricity so the lights don't work. Storyteller: Caillou didn't know that storm could stop the lights from working. He never heard about that before. Daddy: Let's go down stairs and get the flashlights. [Rosie blowed the candles like birthdays] Mommy: Rosie, don't blow up the candles, sweetie. We need them to see. [Rosie blow the birthday-like candles] Daddy: I'll go to the basement, and get the flashlights and some more candles. Caillou: I want to go with you. Storyteller: Caillou wanted to help his daddy find the flashlights. Mommy: Be careful! It's pitch black down there. Daddy: I guess the basement isn't the best place to keep the flashlights, huh, Caillou? Caillou: Be careful, Daddy! [It was pitch black down] Daddy: Caillou was trying to be brave but he didn't like sitting alone in the dark. Caillou: Daddy! Daddy: It's okay, Caillou! Oops! Ugh! Oh, no. My candle's out. [It's black pitching] I'm sure the flashlights are right here somewhere. Caillou: Daddy? Storyteller: Caillou was frightened sitting in the dark stairwell all by himself. He couldn't see his daddy anymore. Daddy: Found them! Ugh! Storyteller: Daddy's appearance startled Caillou at first, but he was relieved to see Daddy with the flashlights. I'm sorry, Caillou. I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy: Here you go! you can have one, too. Caillou: Roar! Daddy: Yeah! Eeeks! Mommy: Don't do that! You're scaring me! Caillou: Gilbert, you silly cat! Gilbert! Daddy: There we go! Yeah! Storyteller: Caillou was happy that there were lights again. He figured that they could have supper now. Caillou: When can we eat, Mommy? Mommy: That's a good question, Caillou. [The home cooked dinner is cancelled. She opens the oven door is electric] Daddy: I'll go get some wood and build a fire. We can heat something up in the fireplace just like one more camping. Caillou: Really? Storyteller: Caillou couldn't imagine how they could cook with the fireplace in the living room. He thought it would be fun to pretend the living room was a camp-ground. [He took a bite of his peanut butter sandwich] Caillou: I like camping in the living room, Daddy. Daddy: Yes, it is fun, but I hope the electricity comes back on soon. Our house is getting a little chilly. Caillou: [Caillou took a bite of his peanut butter sandwich for cold dinner] When was the lights come back on, Daddy? Daddy: I'm not sure it could take some time. Storyteller: Caillou didn't understand why it would take a long time, but right now, he didn't mind very much. Daddy: I think it's time for dessert. [After a peanut butter sandwich] Caillou: What's for dessert? Daddy: What's your favorite dessert when we go camping, Caillou. Caillou: Marshmallow! Yeah! [Campfire marshmallows] Daddy: Is it done yet? I think it is. Now blow on it because it's very hot. Caillou: Yum! Mommy: I think it's bedtime. Caillou: I don't want to go to bed, Mommy. Daddy: I think we should all sleep down here tonight. Caillou: Yeah! [We're all sleeping] Caillou: Huh? [The power is on] Storyteller: Caillou was startled awake by the sound of the television, but he really wanted to continue camping out in front of the fireplace. Daddy: The power's back on. Caillou: Can we still sleep here tonight, Daddy? Daddy: Sure we can. Good night, Caillou! [Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts